1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery system and a method of controlling power consumption in a rechargeable battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable battery systems provided with a plurality of battery packs including rechargeable battery cells are known. The rechargeable battery systems are provided with communication functions for managing the battery packs (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Publication No. JP2011-78201).
In a rechargeable battery system like this, a large number of rechargeable batteries are assembled for use. The plurality of batteries may be connected in series to provide a large capacity and a large output. Physical properties such as the temperature, voltage, electrical energy, etc. of the battery packs are collected in order to manage the larger number of battery packs assembled.
Generally, the larger the data volume of physical parameters used for management of battery packs, the larger the electric power required for communication thereof. Given that the electric power required for data communication used for management of rechargeable batteries is provided by the rechargeable batteries, power consumption of the rechargeable batteries forming the rechargeable battery system may be unbalanced if data that should be communicated is concentrated on a particular rechargeable battery.
The present invention addresses this issue and a purpose thereof is to provide a method of leveling power consumption in battery packs where rechargeable batteries are connected in series.